lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dasha
Dasha (D'''/onald and T/'''asha) is the relationship between Donald and Tasha Davenport. They are a married couple, living together in Donald's mansion. They had no kids together (at least until The Vanishing), but they live with and essentially raise Tasha's son (Leo) and Davenport's bionic teenagers (Adam, Bree and Chase). Other Names *'Tonald' (T'/asha + '''D/'onald)' *'Tashald''' (Tash/'a + Don/'ald) *'Donasha' (Dona/ld + Ta/'sha') Background Before the events of the first episode, Donald and Tasha married after online dating. Donald didn't tell Tasha about the bionic super-humans living in his basement until after their marriage. Also, Tasha has not mentioned her history with her ex-husband, but it is quite possible she mentioned it before their marriage, or during their dating. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn *Donald carried Tasha to the house. *They were acting affectionate to each other through the entire episode. *They kissed. *Donald introduced Adam, Bree and Chase to Tasha (and Leo). *Tasha yelled at Donald when finding out there were people living in their basement. *Donald told Tasha they were too late. *Tasha tried to defend Adam, Bree and Chase from Donald. *Tasha told Donald that Adam, Bree and Chase are not science projects, they are teenagers. *Tasha didn't really agree with Donald making robots of Adam, Bree and Chase. *Tasha wanted Donald to recycle the robots. *Donald tricked Tasha with a robot that looked like him at the end of the episode. Rats on a Train * Donald said he was really proud of Tasha. * Tasha told Donald to watch Leo. * Donald said he might have to get Tasha a puppy. Bionic Birthday Fail * Donald was happy Tasha won her award. * Tasha was surprised Donald didn't celebrate Adam, Bree or Chase's birthdays. Chore Wars * Donald fixed up Tasha's grandmother's jewelry box to surprise her with. * Donald wanted to watch a movie with Tasha. * Tasha said what Donald did was sweet. Dude, Where's My Lab? * Donald told Tasha they can have a tech-free weekend. * Tasha was happy to hear about the tech-free weekend. * Tasha was impressed Donald went almost to lunch without any gadgets. Night of the Living Virus * Donald agreed that a pause button for Tasha would be useful. * Tasha wanted Leo to work with Donald in the lab. Mission Invisible * Donald snuck up on Tasha with his invisibility cloak. * Donald told Tasha about the cloak and another person who was close to making it. * Tasha told Donald it was parent/teacher night. * Tasha told Donald he had to take responsibility for Adam, Bree and Chase. * Donald said he was happy to take responsibility for Adam, Bree and Chase. * Donald told Tasha it was Leo she should be worried about. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Tasha asks Donald if the self driving car was her anniversary present. * Donald told Tasha her gift was a lot less expensive. * Tasha told Donald it was gonna get ugly if he decided to spend their anniversary with Eddy. * Donald told Tasha the night was all about her. * Donald told Tasha he prepared a special anniversary dinner for them. * Donald showed Tasha a slideshow of their first year together. * Donald told Tasha to ignore Eddy and just have some dinner. * Donald told Tasha Eddy would like to apologize. * Tasha told Donald Eddy was faking a malfunction. The Rats Strike Back * Donald talked to Tasha about the kids saying they don't get enough time off. * They talked about Donald's calendar. * Tasha told Donald that they're teenagers, and they need kid time. * Tasha told Donald to bend a little, because it's not always about him. * Donald told Tasha that he turned the air conditioning in the lab to meat locker, which made Tasha ask him if he knows he's fighting with children. * Donald said he did know, and that he was winning. * Tasha told Donald the NASA presentation is tomorrow, which made Donald worried, because he still hadn't done a lot of stuff for it. * When Donald when he asked Tasha what he was gonna do, Tasha said she didn't know, because she stopped listening after he said 'belt'. * Tasha asked Donald what Leo was doing with her weights. * Tasha told Donald he didn't want Leo testing his gadgets, but Donald told Tasha he wasn't actually gonna use Leo for the presentation. * When Tasha was gonna open the door, Donald said "No!" and ran over to her. * Tasha told Donald to do something when Leo started flying around. Parallel Universe * Donald thought that anywhere Tasha was a tech mogul, was definitely an alternate universe. * Donald said Tasha was smart, but when she still seemed upset, he told her he will be doing the dishes. Leo vs. Evil * Donald is shocked when he finds out about Tasha. * Donald hugged Tasha. * Donald asked where Tasha was. * Donald corrects Tasha when she says "teleplanted", although Tasha didn't care. Trucked Out * Donald tries to hide the monster truck from Tasha. * Donald crashes through a wall during Tasha's speech. * Tasha yells "DONALD!". * Donald says to vote for Tasha and beeps the horn. Memory Wipe * Tasha wants to interview Donald. * Donald gives Tasha his wallet. * Tasha slaps Donald. * Tasha wants to know what happened to Donald. * Tasha shouts at Donald. * Donald erases Tasha's memory. Avalanche! * Tasha doesn't want Leo touching Donald's inventions. Prank You Very Much * Tasha helps Bree with her prank, which is the same thing Donald tried to do. Twas the Mission Before Christmas * Donald shows his christmas cards to Tasha. * Tasha pulls Donald to Perry. * Donald gives Tasha a scarf. * Tasha says thank you to Donald. * Donald says you're welcome to Tasha. * Donald disagrees with Tasha. No Going Back * Tasha calls Donald. * Tasha blames Donald. * Tasha says that Perry shouldn't blackmail them but Donald says deal. * Tasha hugs Donald. Season 3 The Jet-Wing *Tasha didn't want Donald to go in the jet wing. *Donald convinced Tasha by telling her she could broadcast the event. Zip It *When Tasha assigned Donald chores, he argued. *Donald said they were plenty of things he'd like Tasha to do around the house but stopped when Tasha gave him a look. *Donald body slammed Tasha through the doorway. Three Minus Bree *Donald wanted to kiss Tasha. *Donald looked in Tasha's eyes. Description Their relationship appears loving. Donald sometimes deceives Tasha, like during Rats on a Train, Dude, Where's My Lab? and Memory Wipe. However, they appear to overcome these difficulties and form a cohesive team when parenting Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. In The Vanishing, Tasha announces they're having a child and that it's a girl. Fanfiction *Fear of Heights *High Alert *Online Dating *Donald Davenport Teenager *Welcome to the Family! Gallery Userboxes Code:Dasha Code:DashaFan Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Relationships